The body normally serves as host for a variety of bacteria and fungi. Most of the time, the balance between the body as host and the microorganisms is maintained. Sometimes, however, conditions exist that permit the microorganisms to tip that balance, causing an infection.
Millions of people throughout the world are affected by superficial fungal infections, which are the most common skin diseases. These infections, which occur in both healthy and immunocompromised persons, are caused by dermatophytes, yeasts and nondermatophyte molds. Certain superficial fungal infections of the skin known as tinea infections are caused by dermatophytes, which are members of the Trichophyton, Microsporum and Epidermophyton species. These mold-like fungi thrive in warm, moist areas, thriving on the dead tissues of hair, nails, and outer skin layers. Tinea infections include tinea capitis which is fungal infection of the scalp that can cause hair loss; tinea barbae which is fungal infection in the beard; tinea corporis which is fungal infection of the skin other than beard, scalp, groin, hands or feet; tinea cruris which is fungal infection of the groin and perineum; tinea pedis which is fungal infection of the feet, known as athlete's foot; tinea manuum which is fungal infection of the hands and tinea unguium which is fungal infection of the nails. Tinea infections may result in lesions, which may be itchy. There may be deep inflammatory nodules. After the treatment, the dermal scars may remain, resulting in hyper and/or hypo pigmentation.
Tinea infections are contagious and can be passed through direct contact or by contact with clothing, from shower and pool surfaces, and even from pets. The estimated lifetime risk of acquiring a dermatophyte infection is between 10 and 20 percent.
Recognition and appropriate treatment of these infections reduces both morbidity and discomfort and lessens the possibility of transmission. The present line of treatment involves use of anti-fungals, such as tolnaftate, terbinafine hydrochloride, Griseofulvin and imidazoles such as ketoconazole, miconazole nitrate and clotrimazole. Griseofulvin is used for systemic therapy. Steroids are used with anti-fungals to control the inflammation. Common treatments using these anti-fungals require treatment two or three times a day for at least 10 to 14 days, and for some medications, for up to four weeks. Terbinafine hydrochloride taken in tablet form may have to be taken for considerable lengths of time, potentially for months. It is common treatment to apply the topical anti-fungal for two weeks after the skin is healed, to eradicate all remaining fungal spores. However topical application does not control dermatophytosis induced inflammation and dermal itch. Reoccurrences of the infection are frequent, and for some patients, such as those who suffer from diabetes or circulatory problems, tinea infections and their treatment can be quite serious. The present line of treatment is expensive and has common side effects such as hepatotoxicity, nausea, diarrhea and impotency. Long term use and misuse of these drugs will result in development of drug resistance by the organisms.
Methods for reducing side effects of treatments include use of herbal compositions. Herbs have long been known and used throughout the world for treatment of many conditions, including skin conditions, and there is at least some evidence that herbal remedies may tend to have less deleterious side effects than corresponding synthetic drugs. Even with herbal treatments, however, numerous difficulties are encountered in the treatment of medical conditions. A single herb may contain numerous active, and sometimes conflicting, components. Herbs, such as black walnut extract which is used to treat athlete's foot, related fungal infections and cancers, as well as to lower blood pressure and cholesterol can be toxic. Additional potential difficulties arise from plant-to-plant variation in the concentration and efficacy of active components. Such difficulties are considerably exacerbated with respect to herbal compositions. Combinations raise the possibility of synergistic effects among components in the various herbs. Though this has advantages it can also increase the difficulties associated with anticipating and analyzing side effects.
So, it is important to ascertain the effects/side effects of the herbal extract by establishing the presence and characterization of the active ingredient.
Many herbs are reported to have substantial effects on skin ailments. Herbs within this group include, for example Angelicae pubescentis Radix for treatment of psoriasis. Herbs traditionally known or used for treating athlete's foot specifically include tea tree, garlic, goldenseal and various parts of the black walnut tree, which is known to be toxic.
Combinations of herbs are also known to have substantial effects on skin ailments. For example, one herbal treatment for tinea infections uses herbal extracts from Aloe vera, Chicory root, Catnip, St. John's wort and vitamins A and E, in a cream base. This treatment is recommended for application 3 to 4 times daily for 2 to 3 days after all lesions are healed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,897 describes a composition effective against tinea infections utilizing natural substances obtained from a combination of Angelicae pubescentis Radix, Notopterygium Radix and Haliotis diversicolor Reeve. The drawbacks of this composition are—                a. It is mixture of three or more plant extracts. So, one has to collect or cultivate these plants.        b. These plants are not described in traditional medicine for anti- tinea activity, hence may need detailed studies to establish safety.        c. The patent does not contain information regarding the active ingredient present in the plant extract/s, which is responsible for anti- tinea activity.        d. The patent does not contain information regarding the synergistic effect of the plant extracts used.        
Hence there is a need to develop a new composition, which can over come the above mentioned problems associated with the synthetic preparations or herbal extracts used at present, for the treatment of tinea infections.
Hedychium spicatum, is a plant which grows naturally in subtropical regions such as India and China, where it is used as a traditional medicine. It is also cultivated in various parts of the world for its fragrant rhizome. Traditional indications for the use of Hedychium spicatum, include stomactic, indegestion, calmative, bitter tonic, expectorant, liver disorders, hair growth promoter, anti-bacterial, anti-fungal, anti-inflammatory and anti-malarial (US Patent Publication No. 20020155138). One of the chemical constituents present in Hedychium spicatum, is ethyl p-methoxycinnamate which is reported to be anti-dermatophytic (Lloydia, 39(4), 218-222, (1976)).
However there is no report of any composition containing Hedychium spicatum for dermatophytic treatment. To overcome the problems of side effects of present line of treatment and to reduce the cost of treatment the present inventors prepared a novel herbal composition having anti-dermatophytic activity effective against tinea infections and against the itching and inflammatory responses under such infective conditions, utilizing extract obtained from the plant Hedychium spicatum, containing effective amount of ethyl p-methoxycinnamate as active ingredient, optionally in combination with other bioactive substances such as other anti-dermatophytes and melanogenesis inhibitor. Additionally, the composition possesses natural deodorant properties.